


blasphemous rumors

by outofaith



Series: it's pointless to be high [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, BDSM, Blink and you'll miss it, Bottom Zayn Malik, But not that much, Cocaine, Collars, Daddy Kink, Depeche Mode References, Dirty Talk, Dom Liam Payne, Dom/sub, Drugs, Empire State Building - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Heroin, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, New York City, Pool Table Sex, Protective Liam Payne, References to Drugs, Rich Liam Payne, Rich Zayn Malik, Sex Tapes, Singer Zayn Malik, Sub Zayn Malik, Top Liam, yes i am capable of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofaith/pseuds/outofaith
Summary: It seems like the media can't get enough of their relationship. Especially when a reporter leaks a video of the two of them having sex on top of the Empire State Building.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: it's pointless to be high [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	blasphemous rumors

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i wrote this one very high on blow so i'm sorry for any mistakes guys, hope you like, though. it even has a bit of fluff.

They should be worried when they woke up to too many notifications and multiple calls on both of their phones. Turns out that having sex on top of the Empire State Building was something easy to be recorded by a very nosy reporter.

Liam wasn’t too concerned about it, neither was Zayn. He was a bit annoyed considering he paid a good amount of money to have it closed for everyone except for them. Well. There wasn’t much to be done now. Liam’s parents texted, told him not to worry just remember he was supposed to attend a function or another and Zayn’s management was already making arrangements.

All in all, it wasn’t like they were having kinky sex, or as kinky as they usually did, it was rather tame. Looking down on New York, three bottles of wine around them, cigarettes and some other things. Still, the recording wasn’t that great, illumination kind of poor and the angle was off. It didn’t really show much, kind of. 

To be fair, Zayn was bent over the railing while Liam fucked him from behind, hand tight on his throat, the slaps were heard quite a bit as well. What really did it, though, wasn’t the sex itself. Celebrities having naked pictures leaked and even sex tapes wasn’t exactly something new, unfortunately. In Liam’s oppinion, what really did it was the audio. It wasn’t the best recording in the world, but Zayn’s soft voice asking _“Daddy, please”_ and _“Daddy, harder”_ was something that wouldn’t be forgotten so soon.

They woke up to that in various different tabloids, smoked a fat blunt and talked about it. Zayn wasn’t too concerned, figured that the world knew a lot from the nature of their relationship even before that came out. Considering the Grammys and the pictures they posted, Liam had to agree. So it would be fine, wasn’t it for the avalanche of information that was leaked after that.

People were more than curious about the two of them. Manhattan Royalty, they called them. Apparently, the iCloud leak of 2014 wasn’t enough to the public. Somehow Jennifer Lawrence’s pictures weren’t enough of a scandal and a new hacker had risen and their focus was on Liam’s relationship with Zayn.

So that’s how they found themselves with many snippets of their texts conversations leaked for the world to see. Not only were the messages, but pictures, as well, and, somehow, the motherfucker who hacked them managed to find the woman who designed their playroom, so now there was also a statement from her describing in great detail everything inside it, from the chains that dangled from the ceiling, to the king sized bondage bed and the array of toys.

Liam was going to have a field day burying the bitch in a lawsuit so big she wouldn’t even see it coming. His father was already on it. 

He got calls from his parents and sisters, assuring him that he shouldn’t worry at all, everything was being handled and they would make a statement soon enough. Liam guessed they were so used to this kind of thing happening to him that they didn’t really mind that much anymore. His mother was actually really proud of his “appreciation for the fine things in life, diamonds are a favorite of mine as well, darling”. Her words, not his.

All in all, everything was being handled. His only concern now was Zayn’s reaction to the situation at a large. He was the only one able to read the sub like an open book, and from what Zayn told him one night, after some lines of a particularly good blow, his parents and sisters didn’t want anything to do with him anymore, not after he started his career in the music industry and broke his engagement to a girl he couldn’t even remember the name of only to come out as bisexual a week later, so Liam guessed he was kind of the only one Zayn had.

Liam’s own family adored Zayn, they said it many times. Sent their love and showed it the best way they knew how, which meant expensive gifts and legal protection no matter the situation. He asked his older sister why they liked Zayn that much, they never liked any of his flings, not that Zayn was a fling, they had been together for years now, even before they made anything official at all. She said that their family knew that they would never manage to dissuade him from doing what he did to his life, partying and drugs and alcohol and the such, but that every since he and Zayn started this thing between them, he had been more calm, not as angry as before. “He’s good for you, baby brother, in a way we never knew how to be”. Good enough for Liam.

“Zayn?” He murmured as he walked to the balcony on the first floor of his penthouse. Well, their penthouse, Zayn was there so much they might as well share it now. “Darling, I need you to talk to me.”

Zayn didn’t even turn around, just concentrated on his cigarette and curled himself in a tiny ball on the chair he was occupying.

Liam understood Zayn, by now. They got each other like no one else did, and he knew that he had to give the sub a couple of moments to get his thoughts in order. It took him twenty minutes, two cigarettes and half a joint, but he finally spoke up.

“I know I should be worried about my career, it was my first thought, really. But then my management called to tell me they were handling it along with my legal team and yours and that my album is number one in a lot of places, that we’re trending on Twitter and not from people hating on us, apparently they found it pretty hot – The video, of course, the pictures on our chat and the messages as well.” He chuckled. “Also, a bunch of celebrities are coming out on Instagram and Twitter and defending us or whatever for the violation of privacy.”

“Alright, up until now, all you told me are things that can be considered positive in the current situation, want to tell me what’s really bothering you?” Liam said, his voice low. He waited a couple of moments and then Zayn stood up from his chair, walked to where Liam was seating and curled up on his lap.

“My dad called me.” He said after another moment. “I don’t even know how he got my number, I changed it after our last conversation, it was four years ago, Li. Said he knew I was a fag and called me a bitch in heat.” The pakistani man let out a self-deprecating laugh and Liam could feel his blood boil. “Did you know that the first thing I tried to do once I started making money was to buy them a house? My father told me they didn’t need charity from someone like me.”

He fell quiet after that and Liam could tell that his boyfriend was trying not to cry. He hugged him as tight as he could and Zayn dropped his head to Liam’s shoulder, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

“You listen to me now, pet.” He started and tighten his arms around Zayn’s middle when he didn’t answer. “Are you listening, darling?”

“I’m listening.” Zayn finally said back, his voice had a slight tremble to it and Liam felt like beating Zayn’s father up.

“I doesn’t matter what they say, alright? Or what they think. I won’t tell you that I understand how it feels, but if they don’t appreciate you or your talent or how amazing you are, they don’t deserve you at all. You have me and you have my parents and my sisters and their own families, all of us, we all love and adore you. My family adores you, pet, they told me many times and you know that.” He stopped and dropped a kiss to the top of Zayn’s head, the softness of their moment not really something either of them were used to. “You can always count on us. On me. I’ll always be here, alright? To look after you. We can party as much as we want, we can go to sex parties and benders or the corniest dates that we can come up with.” He laughed under his breath and Zayn smiled a bit. “I’ve got you, pet, you’ll always have me.”

They fell into silence for long minutes after that, until Zayn turned around to look into his eyes. “Are you going soft on me now, Daddy?” He smirked up at him and Liam smirked right back.

“I do have a soft spot for you.” He said and Zayn’s smirk fell off his face, only to be replaced by a much softer look, vulnerable even. 

“Liam?” He called and Liam hummed. “I know we never say this type of shit, but you do know that I love you, right?”

Liam thought that he should be surprised by the words. He knew his family loved him, but they never were the type to say it out loud, it had been many years since he heard the three words directed at him. But he wasn’t surprised, the only thing that surprised him was how easy it was for him to say it back. “I know, darling. And even if it is corny, I love you too.” He smiled wide and Zayn’s smile made crinkles appear on the corner of his eyes.

“Wanna get fucked up?” Zayn asked and Liam laugh was deep. “Always.”

Later that night, when they were lying on top of the pool table, naked and panting, the insides of their elbows had needle marks and the slate of the luxury table had white remnants of the many lines done there, Liam turned his head to the side, finding Zayn already looking at him.

They stared at one another for a couple of moments until Zayn came up to him, kissing his lips and settling his head on his chest. He snapped a picture then, Zayn’s messy black hair tickling Liam’s chin, their tattoos mingling together, Liam’s arm drapped around Zayn’s middle and their lips almost touching, their eyes half lidded.

Well, their PRs did say they should own up to everything that had been leaked so no one could use it against them.

So they snapped the first picture and then another one, with both of them staring right at the camera, their pupils so dilated one could only see the irises if they really tried to – at first they were just like needle points, but they always fell back to their favorite lady, so their pupils were blown up. It could be seen, just to the corner of the picture baggies with white powder and the slate with a few lines, a half empty bottle of Macallan, alongside the white lines a full marble ashtray and on the mirror behind the pool table they were now seating on, their naked backs were visible, scratched and with love bites around their necks. 

They posted the two in sequence on both of their accounts. No captions, just the pictures. If the whole world was now aware that they had a big sex playroom, that Liam was Zayn’s Daddy and that, yes, they did spend a ridiculous amount of money on alcohol and high quality drugs every month, they didn’t give a shit. They had one another. They had a family there for them, as well, on their own way, but they were there, and friends who were supportive. But above all, they had one another. 

They posted the pictures, skilled fingers arranged white lines that were not so thin anymore and strong, tattooed hands poured two more glasses of whisky to chase it. Tonight was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you like it! i really hope you do.


End file.
